The Love That Never Could Be
by DarkBreed
Summary: I redid it. Its the same story and the same summary. But i checked all the spelling and everything ok. Now read my very first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

The Love That Never Could Be  
By: Allison Watson  
  
Me: Well this is a fanfic that you would have ever expected to read.  
  
Kouga: Yea right you know you were going to write it and you can't say you got drunk either. You're under age anyway and one more thing *smack and unconscious*  
  
Me: *had a big broken branch in her hand* Shut it Kouga! What are you laughing at Inu-Yasha your next? *Gives him the death glare*  
  
Inu: ha-ha.... I was laughing at your stupid story in my hand! *Holds up my story*  
  
Me: You little...*smack*  
  
Inu: *rubs head* why the hell did you do that for. Hey do you know she's really Kagome. *Smack, smack*  
  
Me: you little ass hole. You should learn to keep your damn mouth shut. Well let's get started on the story shell we.  
  
*Rated R, hey I don't care if you read this. But please don't run to your parents and tell them there are cues words and lemon on here. *  
  
Rated R for Inu-Yasha's and SesshouMara's Mouth, Miruko's mind, lots of nude scenes, lemon, and also Kagome heavy beatings on Inu-Yasha. *Sit, duh*  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Chapter 1: Feelings  
  
'Dear Kagome,  
  
I'm writing because I can't express my feelings to you. So Kagome, I've known you since you set me free from that damn tree. We're been on this adventure for a long time. I've saved your life and you have saved mine. I've wanted to tell you my feelings for a long time.'  
  
Inu-Yasha paused he doesn't know what to write next. "Tell her right now or go on with the sweet talk."  
  
'Well what I'm trying to say am that I love you and I hope you do too. Love Inu-Yasha.'  
  
The letter was clear and simple, but then he crumbled it up and threw it into the well. "God damnit, why the hell am I having so much trouble!" He was so confused with it all he loved her so why couldn't he tell her. "So many chances have passed and she still doesn't know my true feelings for her. But the question is does she love me back?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Kagome was in her own time taking a math test. 'I hate test I always did.' She thought and sighed. 'I miss Shippou and Sango. And maybe Inu-Yasha and Miruko a little.' She turned to stare outside the class window. 'Inu-Yasha has been acting very strangely or am I just going crazy again.' She thought for awhile and then continued. 'I'm going crazy again!' Kagome thought that Inu-Yasha was rude and such a jerk to other people's feelings. He cared for only himself, but he also saved hers also. Maybe but that changes nothing he is still a jerk.'  
  
(But little Kagome never knew about he had for her. the true feelings he had inside. Yeah, he might yell and sculled he, but that is all for love and to keep her safe. And it seems that little Kagome can't see what he feels inside.)  
  
'But if he does care about me why has it always been like he looks right threw me. Like he's looking at someone else and not me.' She never knew that the bell rang for the end of the day.  
  
Until her teacher said, "Kagome you can leave."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" She returned, packed her stuff and was out the door.  
  
"I can't believe I stayed that long. I know what's going to happen when I get back 'Where the hell were you Kagome?' Inu-Yasha well says. 'I zoned out in class.' And that will start a big'o'll fight. Between me and him again."  
  
As Kagome returned home, she got out of her uniform and changed into some play cloths. Then on her desk she saw lushes purple flower with red died into it. "It's beautiful." she proclaimed. " I wonder who put it here. I know Inu-Yasha wouldn't one I told him no coming to my time and two he is not that sweet." There right beside it she found a note and it read.  
  
"A flower this beautiful should have a beautiful owner to match it."  
  
The card had no name but only the word 'S'. It had a beautiful dark blue ribbon too. "I wonder who gave me this. Who ever did it caught my attention." After saying that she packed her stuff for the Furdel Era and was out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Meanwhile as Inu-Yasha waits for Kagome. Miruko is with Shippou teaching him how to catch a girl's eye.  
  
(That is bad isn't It.)? "First you tell them how pretty they are and give them a flower."  
  
"Wow!" (Hey that was pretty good tips, now don't you wish he would say that more often.)  
  
"What are you teaching him houshi?" Inu-Yasha said in disgust.  
  
"How to catch a women's eye; maybe you need a lesson to catch Kagome's."  
  
(Stupid Houshi.) Miruko said while Shippou giggled.  
  
"What was that you said about how you wanted to die!" Inu-Yasha shoots back with a growl.  
  
"Hey just a little joke, but I do know how you feel about her." Miroku said afterwards in a calm voice. "And I also know how you want to get your hands all over her, pen her down and....*smack* "  
  
Before he could finish Inu-Yasha had him pined to a tree, by holding his neck, about to take his last breath. "What were you saying about Kagome and me again, Houshi!" He wasn't joking. Was about to kill the houshi and would enjoy it very much. "One more word about Kagome and I'LL." "SIT!" *smack! * Kagome had returned and just in time to say the s'word. Inu-Yasha was on the ground-eating dirt. She "was" in a happy mode (was is the word.)  
  
"What the hell is this about!" Kagome yelled in an angry voice.  
  
"Bitch, he was talking bad about you and I was "trying" to shut him up! But no you had to the s'word!" Inu-Yasha had gotten up and was ready to kill the houshi for what he said.  
  
"See you do love Kagome that proved it, right there!" Shippou screamed out. (That was on accident, and without thinking about it too.)  
  
"Shippou you dumb ass Inu-Yasha was suppose to tell her that!" (Now that was on Purpose!) Miroku yelled and looked at Inu-Yasha and winked. Kagome mouth was wide-open. Inu-Yasha was red as his Kimono (I spelled that wrong) now, and he had the look of death on his face.  
  
"What?" Kagome finally spoke after awhile, and in shock. "You love me?" Now it was confusion that took over the shock. That was not Inu-Yasha wanted to hear.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you that, *paused* that you two better run for pitiful damn lives!" Before another word was said, they were gone in a cloud of dust. When they were out of sight he continued "I've wanted to tell you for a very long time, but I don't know why it's just-"  
  
"You're doing it again." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Doing what?" Inu-Yasha was the one confused now.  
  
"The way you looked at me, it's like your *paused to think* like your looking at my soul." Kagome eyes were wide, as she never thought of about it until now. She almost completely forgot that there was another, it is... "You still love Kikyo don't you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha finally spoke. "Why would you say that. *Smack* (he just realized what he did wrong.)  
  
"You don't remember what happened at the tree that one night, *paused* when you kissed her!" Kagome screamed in anger because since he never remembers anything anyway.  
  
"But she kissed me first, you were there *smack* (another stupid mistake)  
  
"What? You remember one thing and it's that I can't believe you would bring that up!" Kagome was on fire now she was so pissed she could say the s'word a 100 times.  
  
"Kagome please listen-"  
  
"No!" she cut him off again. "I won't listen to you anymore, I don't love you and you don't love me! *Paused for a breath* and you probably wish I was dead so you have Kikyo back!"  
  
(Ouch that had to hurt you go girl bet him like the dog he is. well you know what I mean.) Now Inu-Yasha was the one shocked at the moment.  
  
"And you know what I'm leaving; so there!" Kagome turned the other way (leaving her pack, note this.) and left Inu-Yasha in such a shock that he had no time to react to the things she just said. That was the last thing they said to each other.  
  
Kagome walked the down the path to where ever she ended up. She didn't care all she wanted to get away from Inu-Yasha for along time...no forever! He had broken her heart and she will kill Kikoyo and get he revenge against Inu-Yasha! He won't get away with this pain he gave him! He will pay for what he did even if she has to kill him! He will pay! (I told you that it was not for Inu-Yasha lovers, and Inu-Yasha & Kagome or Kikoyo pairings. Hehehe.... I'm so evil!)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers

Chapter 2: Flowers (they're so beautiful)  
  
Kagome had been walking for more then 2hours now. She had no idea were she was going and didn't care. She finally stopped at a beautiful spot. It had a waterfall with lushes' purple dyed with red Flowers! 'Wait a second!' *took the flower from her ear* (which Inu-Yasha did not see) "Yea, it's the same one that I've got." She saw a stone bridge and walked towards it to lend over at the waterfall more closely, and then looked at the flower. She reached for her camera to take a picture, and forgot that she left it with her pack at the well. "Oh, well just look at the damn thing." She looked around to see if anyone was there since she synched a strong power. But blew it off.  
  
'She is completely defenseless.' Some one thought as they watched her from a tree. 'That is a bad thing around these parts. Even for a Miko.' They jumped from the tree without making a sound and walked over to her.  
  
Kagome was still looking at the waterfall. "It's so beautiful." She said sighing.  
  
The person was right behind her. He could smell the scent coming from her. Like knew bloomed cherries in a meadow of wild flowers? "It's so beautiful." The person heard her say, and then he reached for her waist.  
  
Kagome felt "two" smooth hands touch her side, moved down her leg and back up again. The hand was up her skirt now. She jerked around to find a crescent moon and two yellow orbs looking at her. "SesshouMaru!" She yelled in shock and confusion "But...but why are you here?"  
  
"I have come to see you, Kagome." He said in a clam voice so not to frighten her.  
  
But she was not frightened at all she had been used to Inu-Yasha talking ugly to her, and thought that SesshouMaru would do the same thing but he seemed different this time. As like to get to know her.  
  
(It's building up inside of you to find out why he was there. Let's see what she doses next and I love doing this to you guys and girls.) Kagome couldn't say a thing when he said her name. Inu-Yasha barely did that all he said was Miko, Bitch, or Wench. But she remembered that she was second best to Kikyo and never will be anything to him. She lends her head to the side not to show SesshouMaru that she was crying. Even when it meant that she had been crying over that baka hanyou.  
  
SesshouMaru saw her move her head could not understand why she did it for.then he saw a tear come down her cheek 'She is trying to hide herself from me, so I won't see her weakness.' He put his hand to her chin and then lifted her head to meet his eyes. He eyes were cold and still you could not tell what he was thinking through his eyes and if you did you a very cold person yourself. "Why are you crying Kagome?" He asked softly?  
  
'Hey this is not the SesshouMaru I knew.' She though. 'The SesshouMaru I knew would kill you, if you crossed paths with him. But he is acting so sweet to me? The "wench" that belongs to his brother as he says.'  
  
"I asked you a question it's rude not to answer. And I know you have more manners then my brother." SesshouMaru said once more in a clam voice.  
  
"Well I was wondering why you're here then I'll answer your question." Kagome said that starts up and forward so that he would understand that she means buniuess.  
  
"Will I have no choice but to tell you?" He shouts back. "You have some courage to talk to me like that since I can rip your head off your shoulders, but I'll hate to do that your to strong to let me do that to you. You'll fight back as you always did. Wouldn't you?" He smiled.  
  
'Is he smiling at me or am I dead?' She thought as she looked to his eyes as if read her mind.   
  
"Yes I am smiling and no you are not dead. As you my not know demons can read minds and I hate it when women cry. I'm just like my father, we both can't stand it, and neither can Inu-Yasha. That is the one thing we have in common accept being related." He stopped to look at her shocked face for a moment she did have one but in a second it had disappeared. "And I'll answer your question now if you like."  
  
She nodded her head. (She has no idea what is going dose her. Do you? I hope. Let's read to find out.)  
  
He took a deep breath to control himself. 'Good thing she can't read minds. Or she would know how much I want her right now.' "I came to see you, Kagome, and no I'm not going to take you back and trade you for tetsusaiga either. I wanted to see if you we're all right with my baka brother. I've been over hearing the houshi and exterminator talking about how many fights and arguments you and my brother have gotten in."  
  
'He was worried about me, wow that is a change.. Shit I forgot about the mind reading part!' Kagome yelled to herself. And started to blush a deep red.  
  
"You remembered this time and you shouldn't be a change since I've been this way for sometime." SesshouMaru smiled a sweet grin. 'I have changed ever synched I first saw you stand and fight Me.'  
  
********************************Flashback***************************  
  
It had all started at my fathers tomb as I remember correctly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha look out behind you!" Kagome screamed out at Inu-Yasha. He turns to face SesshouMaru square dead in the face.  
  
"God Little Brother the woman knows better then to turn her back to her enemy. And you call yourself a fighter she is better then you." (Ouch that had to hurt his pride a lot. to have a woman stronger then you. This is fun!)  
  
Kagome runs towards the tetsusaiga and hits it with her hand. And grabbing it as well, it comes right out of its spot. "Oh, oh. I think I did something that wasn't supposed to happen." Kagome looked back at the two brothers that were wide-eyed to see that this woman had pulled out their father sword.  
  
"But Kagome how did you do that!" Inu-Yasha had to be the first one to speak.  
  
Because SesshouMaru is speechless I don't think he can even talk.  
  
**************************End Flashback**************************  
  
'She had me speechless when she pulled out my father's sword. But I do know one thing that this is not a regular human.'  
  
"Hello are you still alive?" Kagome said in a goofy voice and had a big smile on her face. 'He has been staring at me for awhile and I don't know why. I don't think I want to know either.' Kagome looked at him knowing that he could read her mind just said it anyway. "Are you all right n-"  
  
"I was staring because it reminds me of the first day I laid eyes on you." He said in return to her question she had just asked in her head. "And you look at me with that beautiful smile of yours can memorize me in a heart beat." He had gotten her attention with a shock look on her face.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say to him. 'Did he really.just ask.' "Do you really mean that? Do I do that to you really? I never know that I had an effect on you." She look at him with confused and happiness in her eyes.  
  
'Now that is the look he wanted to see on her face, he thought it suited her. With her eyes quarter way closed, mouth opened a little, and her eyes the chocolate eyes of hers.' SesshouMaru wanted to push her down and take her but he knew that it was wrong and she would never trust him again. So he simple said, "Yes Kagome, I did mean that. Do you want to know why I lose to my brother?"  
  
"Why would you say that," she saw the look in his eyes and started again. "I would love to know, because I always knew that Inu-Yasha was so weak and stupid and I just want to rip his little head off!"  
  
SesshouMaru had the wide-eyes again. 'I never seen this side of her I'll to see more of her sides.' He grins really big and started to think about that dream he just had last night. 'No not know focus on this right now that later.' "What did my brother do to you, to make a sweet girl like you say that?" He had moved a little closer to her and knows had been an inch from their mouths touching.  
  
"Oh, that it is nothing. I'm just mad because I just found out that I'm second to him a dead walking corpus is all he wants. He probably wants to kill me so that they can be together." Kagome said as she looked up at him trying to hide her sadness with a smile."  
  
SesshouMaru looked at her and saw that she was hiding her sadness from him. The look in her eyes had been enough to tell. 'But why is she sad if she hates him?' He thought and thought of all the reasons that were there in his head. 'What if.I'll ask her.'  
  
"Kagome why are you sad?" He said in a very claim voice. (My dream comes true.oh sorry)  
  
Kagome looked up to see a gentle smile on his face. It was warm and conforming. It's like she can tell him anything that she wanted.  
  
"Your brother a real perk and I was fooled by him all these thinking that he loved me. *Paused* and all he did was play with my emotions like I was a toy." When she finished she had tears coming down her checks.  
  
'Now I understand. He wanted her for the dead woman's soul that she has in her. And he must of played with her emotions so he could be closer to that dead bitch.' SesshouMaru had his in a fist and wanted to punch someone. (Guess whom) Then looked to Kagome. 'What has he done to you?' He lifted his hand her checks and weeps the tears away.  
  
Kagome looked up.. He was comforting her! 'He's change.' She thought knowing that he would hear it. 'Maybe his being li-.' She stopped and shocks her head she knew that he heard her and was wrong to say that about. "I'm sorry for thinking that SesshouMaru. It was wrong to think that you were like your brother. *Sniff* and I hope I didn't hurt you in anyway."  
  
SesshouMaru pulled her down to the ground to with him. (He just sat down) and stay her in his lap. 'This is what I didn't expect to happen. Its going good my plan is going great. But, it can't stay like this. No! One more thing has to be done and it's what I have been waiting for.' (You got to wait! You got to wait!)  
  
Then he saw something that was a surprise. 'The flower!' Kagome had the flower in her hand. 'She still has the flower I left for her on her desk.' (Wow hey they're now its getting good. I worn you know cliff hanger.) He took the flower from her hand and rubs it against her check.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw that he had her flower. She went to grab it, but he pulled it up. "What are you trying to do."  
  
"What dose it look like Kagome, I'm looking at the flower I put on your desk." He said in a playful voice to tell her that he was friendly.  
  
"No way. You put that flower on my desk. And I don't have to ask how you knew I was from a different time. *Paused* but I would like to know why you lose to your brother as you said awhile ago?" She had a big grin on her face. And was waiting for a good story.  
  
He thought for awhile. 'Man she making me more aroused by the second.' "Well it's because of the way you react to when a person is hurt. Your sad even when an enemy is hurt. And I can't stand it to see you sad like that." He had worried look on his face.  
  
"So that's why. You didn't want to see me sad and you loosest almost your life to keep my happy?" She in a "concern" voice. (It's getting good.)  
  
SesshouMaru looked at her, pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I love you Kagome."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Cliffhanger!  
  
I told you that there was going to be one. Damn you. No one fucking listens anymore. Oh well. You have to wait. I'm starting it after I eat and then do some other stuff. K sees ya. 


	3. the case on my slowness

Hey, Im busy with studies so im trying to get space's up but it might be another week or two it depends on how long it will take me to type up 62 pages. LOLZ. So im so sorry for keeping you waiting but I got my other story already type. (it is only typed) and im typing the rest of chapter 6 and ready for 7. it wont be long im putting 2 3 and 4 up on that story for you to dig in but 5 will no go up until I get reviews as for the other one. I guess that is all for now. See ya.  
  
Love your author, Pooky-da-bear or darkbreed which ever you prefer. 


	4. Chapter 3:Confuison

Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
(I'm not talking in this one either. And I hate to say it but I know you're going to miss me talking to you guys in the story.)  
  
Lasted time: SesshouMaru looked at her pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you Kagome."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat, her lips dry, her heart skipped a couple of beats as well. 'I can't speak, I want to tell him, but I can't get the words out of my mouth.' Kagome's voice was gone, nothing would respond to what he just said. 'Why? Why can't I say anything, what's wrong with Me.'  
  
"Why don't you just say what you're going to say to me in your head?" SesshouMaru suggested, with a smile on his face to let her know that his has been reading her mind.  
  
She giggled forgotten of that trick of his; 'I love you SesshouMaru.' She smiled, right before he calmed her lips, wrapping "both" of his arms around her waist.  
  
The wind blew, sending the sweet smelled of waterfalls and vanilla, to fill the surroundings. They broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes, seeing each other's emotions to the fullest. Knowing that this will not last long, knowing that somewhere Inu-Yasha is looking for Kagome.  
  
"Well," SesshouMaru broke the silences, "That wasn't hard to say was it now?" In a joking voice he kissed her forehead. Kissing his way down to her ear as well and whispering, "I'm also glad you feel the same way as I do."  
  
"SesshouMaru if you don't mind me asking right quick, how long have you been in love with me?" She asked with a little blush on her face. She knew it was kind of stupid, but she had to know.  
  
'She knows how to get information from people.' "Well if you want to know then you'll have to come with me. And I mean now because my brother is coming in any minute." He said knowing that she believed him, and held out his hand to her.  
  
She hesitated for a second then took his hand. She wanted to go; she didn't want to see that bastard Inu-Yasha until she was ready to kill him and Kikyo. "Hey where are we going anyway SesshouMaru?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"It's a surprise Kagome." He simply said and they where off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Inu-Yasha had just jumped into view to see Kagome and SesshouMaru leave. He couldn't believe it; he was so confused. Why the hell was Kagome with that guy? Why not with Kouga, why go with his cruel hearted brother? His head started to hurt just thinking about all the terrible things that his brother could do to her. Right when he got all his synchs back he found Miroku, Sango, and Shippou waiting to hear the news.  
  
"Kagome has been taken by my brother, SesshouMaru. I don't know why he has her but I do know that we'll get her back." He said calmly not to scare the others.  
  
"Hell yeah we're going to get her! This all your fault anyway Inu-Yasha! If you haven't fought with Kagome again then she would be here right now!" Shippou screamed at him with rage and sadness that his mother has been taken because of him.  
  
"I agree with Shippou on this one Inu-Yasha." Miroku said as Sango nodded in agreement. They were still shocked that Shippou said that but knew where he got it. "We should Kagome away from your brother as fast as we can."  
  
"Feh. Whatever, I just want my Shard detector back." He stared to walk towards the western lands. 


	5. Chapter 4: Truth, The Two Demon Brothers...

Chapter 4: Truth, the Two Demon Brothers Meet  
  
Well hey this starts out with Kagome and SesshouMaru, and then moves on to Inu-Yasha and the gang. Don't worry Shippou is going to stay with Kagome; some people have e-mailed me about that. Well for me to stop talking and you to start reading the good stuff.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
They had been running for an hour, without stopping since it was only he running. Kagome had fallen asleep and he was left to stare at how wonderful she looked; the sun was sitting. She had the rays of light shining on her. 'She looks beautiful. My angel from the heavens.' He stopped when he knew that he was far enough from his brother. ' That baka didn't know what he had. This is a gift, her powers are fantastic, her words give me the fuzzy feeling inside, and her beautiful pale skin is like a white rose.' SesshouMaru started to purr from hearing him say all that, she got him so excited and she never knew she did either. 'Well I guess I should wake her, which I hate to.' He held her up and shook her awake.  
  
"Kagome, wake up." He was claiming not to scare her right out of her sleep. When she opened her eyes he kissed her on the lips to fully wake her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
Inu-Yasha was having a hard time trying to find his brother. 'He has ran pretty far.' He was at least Three days away from his brothers' castle. 'And also Sesshoumaru ran away from his castle that is strange. Maybe his-' He caught on to his brothers scent, and Kagome's she was still alive.  
  
"Hey guys." Inu-Yasha yelled down to the others. "I found them." They asked which way and they we're off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*  
  
(I know this is short but it is 3:20 am and I have to go to bed so here.)  
  
Kagome smiled at her new lover and hugged him around the neck. She moaned softly to warn him that she was not fully awake. SesshouMaru pulled her back for one more kiss, as his lips touched hers Inu-Yasha busted through the trees, to see his brother holding Kagome. His Kagome, the one who loved him for so long, is now kissing his brother. 'That whore!!!'  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, then the others came and gasped at what they saw. Sesshoumaru holding Kagome and they had just kissed, what the hell is going on?  
  
"Well if you don't know already, from what just happened, then we we're kissing." SesshouMaru said that in a claim voice to make sure his brother dose not since the desire he wants from Kagome. 'If I had just a couple of minutes, I could have gotten her out of here.' Kagome was to tried to speak so she just watched. The others did the same thing.  
  
"Well know that your done with the whore I need to take her back." Inu- Yasha said this and then heard a growl, he knew that growl and it was SesshouMaru's; but why?  
  
SesshouMaru was total pissed of know that he just said that. '"Whore", "Whore" he just not call "my woman" a "Whore"!' (Inu-Yasha is in the shit hole) His eyes started to turn red and the growl got deeper.  
  
"Well are-"  
  
"Give me five god damn reason not the kill your little smart-ass!" SesshouMaru was pissed and they all knew it. No one has ever seen him like this. "Just because that you see right through her and see someone else, and that you "protect" her. Dose not give you the right to call "my woman" a "whore"!!!" Kagome was sitting up and wide-eyed. 'Wait his woman?!'  
  
"What the fuck is this, "my woman" shit. SHE'S MINE!!!!!" Inu-Yasha was pissed and they all backed up, except for Shippou he ran to Kagome.  
  
Enjoy!!!! Love Pooky-da-bear 


End file.
